battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Leafy
Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, is one of the 30 recommended contestants and the secondary antagonist who could have been voted into the game in The Reveal and Battle For Dream Island Again. She apparently is competing in IDFB. She is one of two contestants who have never participated in a season of BFDI. Coverage BFDI Leafy's evil "twin" only received 34 votes, placing her 4th in voting and being sent into the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby and David. Dictionary has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She reappears in Reveal Novum as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. In Episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy, but was stopped beforehand. BFDIA Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting, which wasn't enough. Evil Leafy is seen in the alternate cut, hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In Get Digging, she was seen chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube, when she catches up to Spongy, she slowly sinks into him. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy, showing that he was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy. Soon after, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Evil Leafy once again sinks into a character, only this time, it was Flower, who was frozen by Gelatin. In Get in the Van, Flower spits out Evil Leafy. It is possible that she might've eaten Flower. The episode ends with Evil Leafy consuming the FreeSmart Van which was transporting the FreeSmarters, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, which serves as the plot for the BFDIA 5b game. In No More Snow!, the FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Four copies of Evil Leafy appear at the bottom of the level select screen in BFDIA 5b as an easter egg, and the third one is smiling. IDFB Evil Leafy briefly appears in Welcome Back when Tennis Ball grabs the Wall Teleporter, meaning that she isn't dead, possibly recovered. Relationships Book In ''Reveal Novum'', 's definition of says: Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy, which may have been referring to Evil Leafy. Later, Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy must flee from Evil Leafy. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book and Ruby escape Evil Leafy but then immediately have to run away from her. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Kills Despite descending inside Flower and Spongy, and eating Book, Match, Ice Cube, Pencil, Ruby, Bubble, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Rocky, Firey, and Gelatin, Evil Leafy is not yet responsible for the deaths of any characters (except if you count the inside of her where the characters had to use the broken HPRC to recover and also contains enemies, lasers, spikes and whatnot). Trivia * Evil Leafy is the only character to debut at the beginning of IDFB, which is also the least amount if newcomers at the start of a season. * She was one of seven characters who weren't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in BFDIA. ** The other six were Leafy, Flower, Woody, Grassy, 8-ball and Bell. 8-ball, Bell, and Grassy made cameo appearances in BFDIA 5c in the forest when Book and Ice Cube were being chased by Evil Leafy. ** She is the only non-original character with this achievement. ** Despite being sent to the LOL in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Evil Leafy managed to escape somehow and seen chasing the other contestants in later episodes. *** Welcome Back, IDFB's first episode, revealed that Evil Leafy is the only eliminated contestant free from the TLC. * She, along with David and Dora, are the only contestants who can move without hmoving their limbs. However, Evil Leafy is the only one in this category who didn't join BFDI(A) and because she teleports. * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant. * As proven in Get Digging, Get in the Van, and No More Snow!, Evil Leafy has teleporting abilities, explaining how she isn't in the TLC within the LOL anymore. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile. * Evil Leafy has been frozen 1 time, in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. * Evil Leafy is described by Dictionary as being a "Leafy Wannabe". * Out of all the non-contestant, non-host characters, she has had the most appearances. *When Evil Leafy teleports, the sound appears to be from the start and end of level sound of "Reimagine :the game:". *Evil Leafy is the ONLY contestant who has never seen blinking. (Correct if wrong) *Evil Leafy, alongside Leafy, are the only characters in BFDI, BFDIA and IDFB that can teleport. **This is if you didn't include the Speaker Boxes' occasional teleports. *Evil Leafy is the only main character of a season (IDFB) to not be in ''Battle for BFDI. *Evil Leafy is one of two characters who were shown in BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB but did not participate in BFB. The other is Nonexisty. Gallery Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy Getdiggingsinking.png|Evil Leafy Sinking into Spongy EL.png|Evil Leafy with an epic mouth. 5b3.jpg|Easter egg in the BFDIA 5b game. AAAH!!!.png|Evil Leafy suddenly jumping to the other side of the bridge. Always gets someone to jump. Evil Leafy Left.png Evil Leafy Body.png|Evil Leafy Body Evil Leafy its deep fried breath.png|Evil Leafy in Idfb Evil Leafy Mouth Open.PNG Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Staring Contest Evil Leafy.png|Evil Leafy on the Staring Contest Banner (Recommended by CPFAN2000) in BFDI 18 Reveal Novum. Evil Leafy on the other side of the canyon.png|Evil Leafy on the side of Evil Canyon. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Evil Leafy Category:Non-Contestants Category:Leafy Category:Variations of Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 3 Characters